


Counting Stars

by FandomStar



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Coming Out, Constellations, M/M, Road Trips, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: Leonard takes Spock out for a stargazing road trip. The night turns out to be more revelatory than intended.





	Counting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is in no way related to the One Republic song. It just references something at the beginning.  
> This was also not intended to be a coming out fic! It was just going to be a fluffy conversation, but I wrote this in the school holidays when I was exploring and integrating into the asexual community, so this happened!  
> Hope you enjoy!

"We're here." Leonard told his boyfriend, a soft smile on his somewhat gruff face. 

Spock returned the smile. After getting out of the car, the couple settled down on the bonnet. A sigh of relief escaped Spock's mouth, as he carefully laid back on the windscreen. Grasping his hand, Leonard grinned quietly at him. Spock started counting off the constellations he could pinpoint - the big dipper, Orion's belt, ursa minor and Polaris.

"Are you okay?" Leonard asked, looking at Spock. 

"Yes," Spock replied. "But I need to talk to you."

With his eyebrows furrowed a little, Leonard turned onto his side.

"Sure, what's up?" he asked.

Spock stared at the sky.

"We've been together for four months," he said. "Will you be wanting... sex at any point?"

"I don't know. Maybe," Leonard replied, shrugging. "I'm just takin' things as they come. Why?"

Spock was silent.

"I'm asexual. I don't want to have sex. With anyone. I never have," he told Leonard, not looking at his partner. "I have gone through with it for most of my partners, but it always ended up with me backing out halfway through and them getting angry and breaking up with me. It just feels...  _wrong_ and I hate it. I-"

"Spock," Leonard said to cut him off, putting a hand against Spock's cheek to get him to look at him. "I would  _never_ leave you for something as insignificant as that." He leaned closer to Spock and whispered, "I love you."

Spock gave Leonard a soft smile. Leonard kissed him sweetly.

"I love you, too." Spock whispered back, when he pulled away slightly.

Smiling, Leonard wrapped an arm around him and laid back against the windscreen with him.

**Author's Note:**

> This may be my last Spones for a while. I _have _started an AU that could be amazing, but I'm kind of busy with a Babylon 5 trilogy that I'm halfway through, so we'll see how it goes. I am going to be uploading some instalments of The Relationship though to compensate! ;)__


End file.
